The RV Trip
Plot The Cracktastic Authority goes on a trip and Peppa is left in charge of the Cracktastic Castle. Transcript Mac+Cool: Is she responsible enough? DiamondCup: Yeah. Peppa being left in charge IS an idea that seems like those ideas you find in TV shows where a character is left in charge of another character's house and they completely wreck it, usually leading the episode to end with the owner of the building shouting at the character that destroyed the place. Mac+Cool: Yeah... kinda. Peppa: (walks in) Hi guys! Littlebat10: FUS RO- Oh hi, Peppa! Peppa: Are ya ready?! Mac+Cool: Well I uh- Peppa: See ya! (pushes the Cracktastic Authority out the door) Littlebat10: Whatever you do, don't push the button with Weegee's face on it! Peppa: Yes yes! Something about wedgies! Bye! (slams door) Diamondcup: Well, we should go. The Cracktastic Authority goes on the RV trip. Peppa: Now to call my friends! (calls friends over for party) Later... Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm not invited but I'm here anyways! Peppa: What the- Danny: A button with Weegee's face on it! Mabye we'll get the Death stare super power! Peppa then remembers what Littlebat10 said. Littlebat10 Flashback: Don't push the button with Weegee. Weegee. Weegee. Weegee. The flashback stops. Peppa: Weegee, not wedgie. Don't- presses the button and Weegee comes out of the floor Weegee: Mama mia! It's a-me, a-Weegee! Peppa: WEEGEE!!! RUN!!! but Sonic hides behind vending machine Sonic: You're too slow! off Weegee: I'ma faster! after Sonic days later... Mac+Cool: Why do I see Weegee chasing Sonic the Hedgehog out the door?! Weegee: So tired. faints Sonic: to boat and sails back to Sodor Later... Littlebat10: Weegee in cage Peppa!!!!!! Peppa: Danny pressed it!!! Littlebat10: In their tongue he is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn! Danny: Oh ma- Littlebat10: FUS RO DAH!!! goes flying into Emily's room Emily: What are you doing?! Danny: I can explain? Emily: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!!! Security Guy: Yeah? Emily: Escort this guy from the building! Danny: Littlebat10 "fus ro dah'd" me from his castle! Security Guy: I believe him! off Emily: You'd believe the reason he was kicked out was Weegee! Danny: Exactly what happened! Emily: EDMOND! Edmond: Yeah? Emily: Get this maniac out! Edmond: Georginator! Georginator: I need rest too! asleep Emily: Release the Dingos! screen cuts to Danny being chased by Dingos. Danny loses them and gets home Danny: Who got me in trouble with Emily? Littlebat10! Peppa isn't ruining it anymore because Emily and here are friends again! Now another person is ruining my relationship! I must do something! Hmm lets see. Wasps! He has the fear of them! Mac+Cool: Take this giant one! I'm bored of his "bon bon" "fus ro dah" madness! Littlebat10: Madness? Mac+Cool: Uh oh. Littlebat10: THIS IS SPARTAAAA!!!! Mac+Cool out window Is that a giant wasp? Mac+Cool: How about this LittleBat10 into a rehab Giant Wasp: SCREEEEE! Littlebat10: kicked out of rehab FUS RO DAH! Giant wasp: flying out side wall Littlebat10: off Danny: All because I pushed a button. end Epilogue Sonic: singing On a boat. On a boat. singing Is that a-? Giant Wasp: goes flying into the boat jumps onto Sodor Sonic: I need to move of this cracktastic planet. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers